


A Shift In Perspective

by Spadefish



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore, unwilling pred, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadefish/pseuds/Spadefish
Summary: Kamui's first shift into a dragon doesn't end with Azura's song. Instead, he wakes up, dizzy and disoriented, full of his Hoshidan siblings and unsure of how such a thing happened or how to get them out.





	A Shift In Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> A request fill on tumblr!!

It takes him a few moments to even realize he’s awake. He’s got no eyes to open- his world is a confusing display of signals that he can barely make sense of, sounds and waves and changes in the air. Those tendrils that stretch back behind his antlers move about, curling slowly as they assess the air around him. He’s in the square still, he surmises, but there aren’t any soldiers left. 

He groans softly, and that’s when he feels the first kick. 

_Oh,_ He thinks dully, _How could I have not noticed how… full I am?_

And that doesn’t make much sense, because he doesn’t have a mouth, or at least, he doesn’t THINK he does. He’s got this jaw-like structure that moves when he makes noise, but no true jaws, nothing that opens. Then again, he reasons, he’s not used to his body suddenly changing to some incredibly alien race of ancient dragon, so perhaps it’s more fluid than he’s giving himself credit for. 

There’s another kick. Wait, why is there kicking? Kamui springs to his feet only to stumble back over, his belly so laden he can’t keep himself upright. He swoons, laying on his side, and makes a noise of distress. There’s a LOT more movement now, kicking and shoving and squirming, and something in him revels in the sensation- a horrid part of him that he blames for this monstrous shift in form. There’s something in him, something ALIVE in him, and he’s not sure how it got there or WHAT it is. Gods, are they the soldiers from before, has he somehow eaten people? Alive?

Nearby, something sparks. His tendrils twitch. _Raijinto_ , He thinks, and he swears he feels his overfull stomach twist. He curls up on himself, tucking his head close to stomach, and to his horror, he finds he can hear their voices. 

Takumi is the easiest to make out– he’s shouting up a storm, cursing and flailing, and in between breaths and expletives he’s cooing, assuring Sakura that she’s going to be alright, that he’s going to cut Kamui through and get them out. Hinoka’s fighting, too– it’s like he can feel every one of her punches, and Ryouma is oddly quiet. There’s something in him that’s rubbing him, gentle hands working the walls of his stomach, and vaguely, he hears Azura’s soft voice humming something.

Kamui whines softly, and finally musters the will to speak. “Are… Are you all okay?” 

There’s a pause, and then Takumi’s voice breaks the silence. 

“Are you fucking serious?! Are we OKAY?! You just fucking ATE US–” 

“We’re not hurt,” Comes Ryouma’s voice, and Takumi seems to begrudgingly quiet down. “Are you… feeling more yourself?”

“As myself as I can be, right now… I don’t know how this happened, but I’m going to find a way to get you out. I’m… I’m really sorry, I-”

“Save your apologies, now this isn’t the time.” 

“Right,” sighs Kamui. “I don’t… even know where to begin.” 

Even his speaking is without any air, any muscular movement. His words reverberate through him– it seems more likely the noise is coming from his antlers or antennae then any sort of vocal fold. 

Azura speaks up next. “You’re not stuck like this, Kamui… focus on changing yourself.” 

Kamui makes a noise of nervous affirmation, and he tries to ground himself. He needs a mouth, and a throat, a way to get his siblings out of the cavernous prison of his stomach. Almost like his body is taking orders from his mind, the mass of his face splits, giving way to flexible jaws, lined with fangs. A forked tongue drools past his newfound lips, and he can almost feel the sensation of a passage dilating to connect his new throat with his stomach. The feeling is abhorrent, alien, and it makes him nauseous. This isn’t necessarily a bad thing, of course, and he uses his illness to his advantage as he presses his talons into the soft curve of his belly, shoving hard as he wretches. 

It’s a lot less painful than he anticipated– the strong, slick muscles of his esophagus suck and pull at his trapped siblings, and before he knows it he’s spitting them up, one by one onto the ground in front of him. They’re so small before him, so fragile feeling, and he’s so grateful that they appear to be mostly unharmed.

Azura stands, moving forward, and she places a shaky hand on Kamui’s foreleg. Reaching into her bag, she retrieves a faceted stone, which seems to resonate with an energy that Kamui can feel from his antennae to his talons.

“This should be able to help you…”


End file.
